


i just get the feeling you're holding me down

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два раза, когда Дерек ночевал у Стайлза и один, когда Стайлз пришел ночевать к Дереку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just get the feeling you're holding me down

**Author's Note:**

> для vesper.

[1]

– Тебе лучше пойти домой.

– Заткнись, пока твой отец не проснулся.

Они в комнате Стайлза. Дерек на полу, Стайлз в своей кровати. И все дело в группе ненормальных, уверенных в том, что Стайлз оборотень.

Конечно, их всех странно ведущих себя подростков эти идиоты выбрали именно того, кто не получил укус. Почему не Эллисон? 

Стайлз переворачивается на другой бок.

– Ты всегда так долго засыпаешь?

– Нет, только когда полнолуние все ближе и в комнате со мной находится психованный оборотень.

Понятное дело, что Дерек вовсе не психованный и прошедший год послужил тому доказательством, но Стайлз просто не может поверить, что умудрился стать ведьмой, на которую объявили охоту.

– Все еще не понимаю, как стоит себя чувствовать. Не подскажешь?

Он намекает на охотников.

– Поскольку у тебя нет такой силы как у меня, то единственный совет – не пытаться справиться с угрозой одному. Ну и бояться, конечно.

– И это все? 

Стайлз поворачивается на другой бок и смотрит на Дерека, разлегшегося на полу.

– Держи, – Стайлз спихивает вниз одну из своих подушек. – Одеяло нужно?

– Зачем? Мне не холодно.

– Зато пол жесткий.

Вместо ответа Дерек издает не то смешок, не то кашель – сложно разобрать.

– Обойдусь.

– Я предлагал.

Какое-то время Стайлз смотрит в темноту пытаясь угадать, может, эти психи уже подкрались к дому и Дерек все слышит, просто не хочет пугать его раньше времени?

– Их нет рядом?

– Нет, – быстро отвечает Дерек и тяжело вздыхает. – Тебе действительно лучше заснуть.

Иначе я насильно заставляю тебя это сделать, – продолжает про себя Стайлз.

– Признайся, ты хмурый не только днем, но и ночью.

Дерек молчит и Стайлз наконец закрывает глаза в надежде уснуть скорее.

Он хочет, чтобы начался следующий день, в котором не будет никаких психов и никаких оборотней в его собственной спальне.

*

– Стайлз? Просыпайся! – отец открывает дверь в комнату и продолжает собираться на работу. – Ты опаздываешь на занятия.

– Нет-нет-нет, – Стайлз переворачивается на спину и ищет телефон. 

Так и есть, у него всего десять минут на сборы и примерно столько же времени на дорогу. Если он попадет в зеленую волну.

Дерека в комнате нет, подушка, отданная ему, снова лежит на кровати Стайлза. И именно ее он обнимал перед тем как проснуться.

– Уже встаю, папа!

[2] 

– Я купил тебе кое-что, – Стайлз достает из шкафа небольшую коробку и кидает ее Дереку.

– Зачем?

– Для удобства, – усмехается Стайлз и выключает ноутбук, пока Дерек вытаскивает из коробки спальный мешок. – Я проветривал его целый день, так что он не должен пахнуть, ну, – он чешет щеку. – Неприятно для тебя.

Когда Стайлз возвращается из ванной, Дерек уже лежит в своем новом мешке. Его джинсы аккуратно сложены на кресле, там же лежит и кожаная куртка. Подушку Дерек взял сам. 

Стайлз не уверен, но, кажется, он выбрал ту, на которой прошлой ночью спал Стайлз.

Неважно.

– Сегодня ты такой же неразговорчивый, как и вчера?

– Ответ ничего не изменит.

– Просто проверил, – Стайлз заматывается в одеяло и ложится на живот. – Как дела у Айзека?

– Все в порядке, – после небольшой паузы Дерек добавляет: – Он стал быстрее за прошедший месяц.

– А Эрика?

– Все такая же заноза в заднице.

Стайлз смеется тихо, отец только недавно лег спать.

– Бойд?

– Он способный, и показывает это, но иногда мне кажется, что у него нет языка.

– На свете появился человек еще более неохотно разговаривающий, чем ты?

Дерек фыркает:

– Представь себе.

Некоторое время они молчат, Стайлз зевает и говорит:

– Может, ты научишь меня нескольких приемам обороны? От людей и от оборотней. Нет, не пойми неправильно, я сын шерифа и могу постоять за себя, но тебя будет значительно сложнее поломать, чем отца.

Вовремя повернув голову Стайлз видит, как Дерек кивает его словам.

– Почему нет. Можно даже попросить Айзека или Бойда…

– Нет, нет, спасибо, – он прерывает Дерека. – Извини, но я, конечно, не очень сильно продвинулся в доверии к тебе, так же, как и ты, но все-таки лучше оставить тренировки только с тобой, а не с новообращенными оборотнями.

В голове у Стайлза периодически продолжает всплывать «я не доверю тебе, ты не доверяешь мне». Но когда-нибудь…

– Хорошо, но им все равно стоит посмотреть за тренировкой.

– Пусть смотрят, но руками трогать нельзя, – еще зевок. – Знаешь, это обидно.

– Что?

– Ты вроде как настроен на нормальный диалог, а я засыпаю.

– Спокойной ночи.

– Да, спокойной.

*

Утром Стайлз просыпается первым, Дерека снова нет в комнате.

– Волчара.

Спальный мешок аккуратно сложен в коробку.

Может, на самом деле за Стайлзом вовсе никто не следит и Дерек каждую ночь спит у себя на складке, и все это глюк?

– Пап! – кричит Стайлз и рывком поднимается с кровати.

Стоя босыми ступнями на полу он чувствует сквозняк.

Окно закрыто не до конца.

Может, это и не глюк.

[1]

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Дерек не выглядит удивленным или рассерженным. Он похож на усталого отца многодетного семейства.

– Отец на дежурстве и я вспомнил про наш разговор о тренировке, да и опять такое ощущение, что кто-то шатается возле дома.

Стайлз не врет, он уже несколько дней подряд чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Это не было большой причиной для беспокойства. Дома есть и ножи и пистолет, заряженный холостыми. Но когда ты один, все чувствуется совсем иначе.

Дерек пропускает его на лестницу и закрывает двери. Идя вниз, Стайлз чувствует приятных запах готово ужина. Желудок выбирает именно этот момент для напоминания о том, что сегодня не получил должного количества пищи.

– Садись, – Дерек достает еще одну тарелку и оставит на хлипкий стол.

– Тебе помочь?

В ответ он только молча раскладывает еду по тарелкам и Стайлз с трудом соблюдает манеры, не начиная есть, пока они не сядут за стол вдвоем.

Ужин выходит вкусным, сытным, и Стайлз успокаивается.

– Как на счет тренировки?

– Не хочу, чтобы тебя вырвало на меня, – Дерек усмехается и отпивает глоток воды.

– Эй, мой желудок довольно крепкий.

Они не продолжают этот разговор. Стайлз моет посуду, пока Дерек уходит в один из трейлеров.

– Ты остаешься здесь?

– Ты меня прогоняешь? В темноту и холод, к бездушным маньякам, желающим вырвать и сожрать мое сердце? – Стайлз лениво натягивает на себя балахон. – Ладно, спасибо за ужин.

– Нет, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Тем более если тебе кажется, что та группа вернулась, даже после того, как мы их припугнули…

– Вы? Припугнули?

Про это никто ему не рассказывал.

– Они вряд ли когда-нибудь захотят охотиться на настоящих оборотней.

Это смешит Стайлза. То, как просто Дерек шутит и это странно – то, что он так спокойно и без повода дает еще один повод усомниться в собственной черствости.

– Ладно, я остаюсь.

Как будто его с самого начала нужно было уговаривать действительно долго.

*

– Мне, знаешь, еще не поздно уехать.

– Уже ночь, – тихо отвечает Дерек.

Они лежат на одном матрасе. Фактически, это три матраса положенных друг на друга для высоты и удобства, но Стайлз все равно находится катастрофически близко к Дереку.

– И все же…

– Заткнись. Я устал.

– Да, я тоже.

– И мне надоело говорить тебе про сон.

– А мне надоело это слушать, – ему просто необходимо оставить последнее слово за собой.

Они засыпают довольно быстро. 

Стайлз слушает тихое дыхание Дерека. Дерек слушает каждый шорох издаваемый Стайлзом. 

Никто не остается в долгу.

*

– Эй, Дерек, тут был Стайлз?

– Я все еще тут, – он лежит на матрасе в позе морской звезды и не хочет вставать. Не хочет никуда ехать.

Кто бы мог сказать, что ему будет комфортно спать здесь?

– Это я вижу, – Эрика вздыхает и выходит из вагончика. – Дерек?

– Что?

– Ты обещал тренировку.

– О нет, только не это, – Стайлз стонет в подушку и накрывает ею голову.

– Ты же остался, – аргументирует Дерек и стягивает с него одеяло.

– Эй, на мне нет штанов! – Стайлз старается не визжать как девчонка. – И ты не говорил, что это случится сегодня утром.

– Ты не уехал, Стайлз.

Еще бы он уехал. Конечно.

– И это было моей ошибкой.

– Хватит трепаться, – встревает Эрика и бросает Стайлзу его штаны. – Айзек и Бойд уже спускаются.

– Чертовы оборотни.

Дерек только ухмыляется и оставляет Стайлза одеваться одного.

Это будет тяжелое утро.


End file.
